


Shy

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fluff, Size Kink, Smut, i guess, i tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not as brave as he thought she'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

She’s shyer than he expected.

 This woman from another time, ripped from her world, dumped into the Commonwealth with no sense of direction, dangerously armed, making friends and enemies whilst tearing the landscape apart looking for her son.

 The first time he tries to come onto her, she’s shy. She blushes. A grown woman, a full 9 years older than he is (and fuck, he’s trying not to fumble when he speaks but she’s wearing that fucking Vault suit, skin-tight, moulded to her generous curves, god!) and was it an impressive flirt either? Probably not, he was complimenting her skills in battle, he remembers. The last time he liked a woman it was because she’d shown him how to stab a man in the kidneys and the lady before him – Nora, he remembers – is just as dangerous as Sarah Lyons.

 She’s so shy he watches what he thought would happen – a collected invite to his quarters to get to know her, and then, hopefully, more – grind to a halt, drawing out into two months of what he could only describe as courtship. Not that he’s displeased – the first time he’s brave enough to kiss her the sounds she makes, oh god, there’s no comparison.

 Still, he wouldn’t trade the time he spent coaxing her for anything, because now she’s lying on his bed, Vault suit scattered carelessly on the floor. Arthur’s coat is there somewhere, his jumpsuit open and peeled down to his waist. Sometime in the past hour he ripped off her underwear, threw her legs over his shoulders, and devoured her core. He can’t remember much since then, though he knows he’s still between the strong, dark thighs of this brave, shy woman, adding his fingers, her cries of pleasure ringing through the Prydwen.

 Her fingers tighten in his hair as she gasps desperately, rolling her hips against his face, trembling. He looks up once, watching how she squeezes her eyes tightly shut and bites her lip hopelessly, whimpering and whining at the feeling of his mouth.

 “Arthur, oh god, Arthur,” she begs. He doesn’t know what she’s begging for. She doesn’t say. It draws off into a high-pitched scream of delight and he feels her clenching around his fingers again. Vaguely, he feels her tugging on his hair. “Up, up,” she manages, and up he goes, dwarfing her with his size as they kiss, his arms going around her waist as she slings her own around his neck. He kicks off his boots and struggles out of the jumpsuit, and somehow manages to get his own underwear out of the way and before he knows it, her squirming has thrust him deeply inside her.

 He tries not to spill immediately. Fuck, it’s been so long, and Nora is so hot, so wet, he’s still got the taste of her in his mouth as he thrusts and he marks her neck viciously with his teeth and tongue as they grind together. She’s got a grip of steel on his hair, her skin wet with sweat and slick against his own as she hold on tightly. He thumbs between her legs at her clit with each roll of his hips, and she proves her flexibility when he bends her leg over his shoulder – she’s supposed to be a lawyer, isn’t she, why is she so elastic? (He’s not complaining.)

 He likes the way she chants his name when she gets closer, scratching down his back, leaving nasty red marks he’ll treasure the sting of when he puts his suit back on. A small part of his mind thinks about the continuation of his line and he shivers, growling when she comes again. Oh, she feels too good. But he can’t just do it, she’s already got a son, it wouldn’t be right for him to-

 He manages to pull back long enough to look her in the eye, trying to speak for a few seconds before managing a strangled ‘can I?’ She knows what he means, and somehow, beneath the sexed up flush she manages to blush at the thought, burying her face in his neck but he feels her nod, tightening her grip on him as he resumes his urgent pace, holding her closely as a growl rips through him. Her legs wrap around his waist and keep him seated in her when he finishes, and she’s hidden from him again, too shy to look up. Fuck, that shouldn’t be cute.

 He drapes his coat over her when they’re done, and strokes a hand through her sweat-soaked hair as she curls up with him, her body heaving as she tries to regain control of her breathing.

 “Oh god,” she manages, and shoots him a shy smile.

 Arthur blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is not 100% in character, I don't actually own Fallout 4, I just have a desperate crush on Arthur Maxson.


End file.
